Breaking Point
by Sara's Earliest Works
Summary: Hotaru goes psycho, and Sara overdoes it with the disclaimers.


"Breaking point"  
by Sara Jaye 

Okay, first off, I just want to say that I was under a lot of angst when I wrote this. I'm not going to get into detail, I just was. :-/ I was thinking of writing an angsty shounen ai story to help, but someone's comment made me rethink that...so this came to mind.

Now, this is the most important part of the disclaimer, so please pay attention  
Despite the nature of this fanfic, I am not a violent, angry, vindictive person by nature. I may feel like that from time to time, but I would never, EVER act on any kinds of those thoughts. That's what writing is for. So again, despite this being a dark, violent fanfic, I am NOT a dark, violent person.  
Secondly, I am going to say this right off. Yes, this story is similar to what happened in Columbine. An outcast gets sick and tired of being harassed, and finally snaps. But in no way am I glorifying the violence. I think the Columbine incident was a very sad one and I DO NOT wish for anything like that to happen again. Ever. I am merely writing this story to release some angst. And unlike the Columbine murderers, the character in this story did not become violent over time, at least not on her own will. Those who have seen the series will know she is posessed, and that her true nature is not violent or vengeful. And those who have not, well know you know. I apologize sincerely in advance to those who are offended or upset by this story. I certainly do not mean to offend people. Again, I apologize sincerely if I end up doing so.  
Third, this is ONLY A FANFIC. It involves a fictional character from an animated series. It may be based on a real event, but it is still a work of fiction. It is not meant to be taken seriously. Please do not sue me, report me to the police, or take any drastic measures of the sort. I am not trying to hurt anyone in any way, or send messages that violence is the answer. Because it never is. Sorry to sound preachy, but I'm only being honest.

Okay, that should cover the important stuff. Now, on with the regular disclaimer, and the story.

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is not mine, it is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. This story is dark, and includes several tragic deaths. And it does contain violence, strong language, angst, pain, depression, and vengance. So if this kind of stuff offends you, do not read this and then complain to me that you did not like it. All flames such as "How dare you write this, the real event was a very sad one, etc, etc," will be ignored, as you should not have read the story in the first place if the nature offends you. But if this kind of stuff doesn't bother you to the point of flaming me like that, then you may proceed.

* * *

"Freak!"

She whipped her head around to see who had shouted that. Not that it mattered. Almost everyone had called her that more times than she cared to remember. And every time stung like a whip. 'You'd think I'd be able to just block it out by now,' she thought. But she wasn't. No matter how hard she tried, she could never just ignore it. It hurt too much. And to make matters worse, they were right. She was a freak. Everyone knew it. There was no trying to deny it. No matter what, to them, Tomoe Hotaru was no more than a loser, an outcast, a pathetic freak. So she may as well just accept it. Sighing, she continued the long walk home from school. Alone. As usual.

Just then, something hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!" she cried. She turned around to see 4 of the more popular girls, plus 2 guys, laughing maliciously. The ringleader had a few small rocks in her hand.

"Bulls-eye!" she yelled gleefully as the others cheered.

"My turn!" one of the guys shouted, taking one of the rocks. Hotaru bit her lip, fighting back tears. "Aw, look! We hurt the freak's feelings!" the guy jeered. This time, everyone within the vicinity was laughing. 'I will not cry!' Hotaru told herself, then walked away quickly. Maybe if she walked fast enough, she would lose them.

No such luck.

"She's getting away!" One of the other girls cried. As she heard the running footsteps, Hotaru's heart beat faster and her pace quickened. But it was no use. They chased her until they had her backed into a dead end. Hotaru gulped.

"Well, well, well. Think you can run away from us that easily, Tomoe?" The ringleader sneered.

"Leave me alone," Hotaru said, her voice wavering. Her request was denied, as usual. Slowly, the other girl advanced on her. She knew what was next.

"See you tomorrow, freak! Unless you know what's good for you and never show your ugly face around school ever again!" the mocking voice called after her. Hotaru ran all the rest of the way home, tears streaming down her face mixed with blood from her nose. Right now she wanted to die. 'Why does everyone hate me so much? Why?' she thought. But she knew why. Because she was different. And as long as she was, she would be their pariah. It was as if she was being punished for being alive. She ran into the house and up to her room, then slammed the door shut. Throwing herself onto the bed, she broke down, sobs wracking her frail body. She hated this. Why couldn't she just be normal, like everyone else?

After about an hour, Hotaru's sobbing had stopped for the most part, and she'd managed to calm down just a bit. She was no longer depressed and lonely.

Now she was angry. Not at herself, but for the bastards who treated her this way. They had no right. After all, she was human, just like the rest of them, wasn't she? So she was different. So what? She had just as much right to existance as they did. "I shouldn't have to bow down to them and be their little punching bag! How dare they treat me like this? Those horrid bastards are going to pay for this..." she said in an almost sinister voice. And would they ever...

The next day, Hotaru did not show up at school. Not that anyone cared, as they all assumed she was just sick again, or maybe hiding in fear. Little did they know just how wrong they were...

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. A figure stepped out of the shadows. She had a serious look on her face, and carried a long silver staff.

"Hello." The students drew back in terror at the coldness of her voice.

"Hotaru!" one girl cried. "No, it can't be..." another said. This mysterious girl looked just like Hotaru, yet she was not the same person.

Saturn looked at the crowd for a few moments, then found her target. A short girl with elbow-length red hair and piercing yet innocent green eyes.

"Katrina..."

The girl known as Katrina blinked. "Y-Yes?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Saturn said nothing, just stepped towards her. Everyone else backed away in fear. Katrina was unable to keep from shaking as she slowly backed away from the Senshi of Death and Rebirth.

"W-What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice quivering. Saturn's eyes glowed with an angry light as she raised the Glaive of Silence.

"What are you doing!" Katrina yelled as Saturn began to lower the Glaive. She tried to scream for someone to help her. But it was too late. Within a few moments, Katrina was no more.

The other students froze in shock as they laid eyes on the bleeding, mangled body in front of them. And it was only the beginning. Saturn smiled evilly and raised the Glaive once more. For the next 5 minutes, the only sounds in the building was that of glass breaking, and the screams of pain and terror from half the populace.

The Senshi of Death and Rebirth looked down as the dead bodies of those who had once been her tormenters with a cold satisfaction. As Tomoe Hotaru had promised, they had paid dearly for their cruelty. Sailor Saturn had made sure of it.

Tomoe Hotaru was a pariah no more.

End

* * *

Well, that's that. As said in the disclaimers before, this is only a story. Even if it is based on something that really happened, it is only a story. So please, do not flame me, as flames will be ignored. And remember, I am not a violent person by nature. And this story is not meant to glorify violence in any way. In fact, there was a message underneath. That violence is not the answer, no matter how angry you are at someone.  
I hope I didn't go too far by writing this fic... 


End file.
